dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance
Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance is a story created by Hyper Zergling and KidVegeta. This story tells the tale of Yuki, daughter of Nitro, and her effort to murder her father's killer. Yuki sets up her ambush of the Saiyan on a curious Mrovian outpost... but as soon becomes apparent, the planet has just as many surprises for her as she has planned for him. Awards *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Collaborations/Roleplays: Character List: *Cuber *Aysuida *Baochoi *Salhior *Chaiva *Saibron *Quoeyg *Yuki - main villain *Nroop *Kirka *Yuki's Soldiers *Naro *Ledas *Mrovians *Cubas *Ryori Story 'Chapter 1: The Empire Strikes Back' Nroop: Ya know, I say we blow ‘em all away. I mean, why bother? If they’re not going to submit , we should just blast ‘em away! Soldier 1: You know, doctor, I always thought we should destroy them all. Why bother with diplomacy? Those who won’t submit to the empress should be punished accordingly. Nroop: I hear you, I hear you. You should tell the empress! Soldier 2: Good idea! But, given our position, it’s not like we could say anything. You’re the captain here. Nroop: Captain? I’m just a doctor… Soldier 1: Aw, don’t be modest, doc, you know as well as we do you’re one of the empress’ elites. Nroop: You know, you’re right. I should tell her. I mean, she could use my advice, right? I’m her lead scientist! Soldier 2: Yeah… better you than us. Nroop: Ya know, I banged her mother. I did! That’s gotta be worth something. And… I don’t want to gloat or anything, but I was the one who created h– Yuki: What did you say?! Nroop: I-I-I… I’m sorry, my lady! I didn’t mean it! I was… careless with how I phrased that… Yuki: How many? Kirka: One thousand two hundred forty-three, my lady. Yuki: They will have to do. Even if we do not know the location of Mrov, we will draw them out to us with this offensive. The Mrovians will have no choice but to respond to our invasion. Naro: These aliens are pathetic, brittle creatures; I will tear them limb from limb, leaving nothing behind. My soldiers will serve you faithfully, my lady. You have nothing to worry about. Yuki: I have no doubt, Captain. But you must remember this: the Mrovians murdered my father. I don’t know how or under what circumstances they managed it. They were lucky. That’s it. But it doesn’t matter. I will sweep them aside, like the vermin they are. They will get what’s coming to them. Not even Kuriza can stand against me. The Mrovians are nothing compared to him. Baochoi: Sorry! Cuber: You just gotta watch where you stomp. Baochoi: Sorry dad! Cuber: You really need to stop doing that. Baochoi: Dad, that was awesome! She really got destroyed. Cuber: Yeah, that had to be the nastiest finish I have ever pulled off. You alright? Aysuida: Yes. Salhior: Well fought, but now, we must return to our duties. Cuber: Yeah, of course. And thanks for agreeing to this again, both of you. Come on, Baochoi, let’s go home. Baochoi: Hi, Mom! Cuber: Welcome home. How was the patrol? Same as usual? Chaiva: Yeah, nothing new to report. Cuber: I figured as much. Chaiva: How is your training going? Are you still doing doubles with Dad? Baochoi: Yes… Chaiva: You can’t rely on him forever. You’re going to need to learn how to fight by yourself against stronger opponents. Baochoi: I know, but– Chaiva: I am off-duty for the next few days. It will just be the two of us. How does that sound? Baochoi: You’re just gonna beat me up the whole time! Chaiva: So? Cuber: Come on, Baochoi. It won’t be that bad. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of fun. Baochoi: Ugh, fine. Chaiva: I still don’t get it. It didn’t matter if we won or lost; we just fought. But Baochoi… Cuber: He just doesn’t like losing. Chaiva: He needs to be challenged in order to get stronger. Cuber: To be fair, Chaiva, he is far stronger than either of us were when we were his age. If I was as strong as he is now, I would’ve easily wiped out all those Planet Trade Organization soldiers back then. Chaiva: Our son was born with a power level that likely rivaled Kailon’s at birth, and he also has access to much better resources for training. You shouldn’t make that comparison. Cuber: Maybe not, but there aren’t any major threats right now either, so what’s the rush? Chaiva: Did you already forget about Nitro’s and Frieza’s other relatives who are probably still out there? Cuber: Come on – you, me, the Supreme Admiral, and Aysuida – each of us is now far stronger than Nitro ever was. I doubt we will have that much trouble dealing with his family if and when they do show up. Chaiva: That might be true, but sooner or later, Baochoi will need to be able to fight for himself. We were already fighting for survival when we were his age, so he should be learning to do the same. Cuber: You’re right. Just don’t be too hard on him. He’s a Saiyan, so of course he likes fighting. We don’t want to beat that out of him, do we? Chaiva: Like you said, he’ll be fine. Mrovian Warrior 1: Admiral Saibron, our deep-space observers are detecting multiple warp signatures on approach. They appear to be of Planet Trade Organization origin, and among them is a power far greater than anything we have ever faced. Saibron: So they have returned after all. Bring those below aboard and open a channel to the Lance of Mrov! Saibron: This must be one of Nitro’s relatives Chaiva had spoken of, and yet, she appears to radiate the energy of a Saiyan. No matter. She will destroy us before Cuber’s arrival. Prepare the primary sterilizer! Saibron: Commencing sterilization! Saibron: No... 'Chapter 2: Empire Of Dirt' Beelzebub: You’re close to a planet called Kharhone. The bounty’s this dude named Kohitsu. He’s nothing super impressive–just a pirate–but it’s not a bad price for someone of his power. Ledas: Uh huh. I’ll get around to it eventually. I’ll be taking a little break first. I’ll let you know when I’m hunting again. Ledas: Just me and you again, old buddy. I wonder what would happen if I destroyed your prison. Would you get out, or would you die? I guess we’ll never know. Ledas: Are you bored in there? I hope so. Some days, I want to let you out just to test myself against you again. But that’s my pride speaking, not me. I have to be in better control of my emotions. Ledas: Ah! Ew, ew, ew! Get away from me! Ledas: Maybe I should’ve picked somewhere warmer to relax… Ledas: Whoa! That power’s insane. And there’s another one heading right for it. Interesting. I haven’t felt anything like that since… Maybe I should check it out. I bet they’re gonna fight! Yuki: I imagined you’d be quicker, after what you did to my father. Perhaps wit does not accompany brawn. Cuber: He killed my brother, and he also nearly killed my friend. Yuki: Well, I’m sure that was very traumatic for you, monkey. I know that feeling all too well, myself, thanks to you. Cuber: Shit, she’s stronger than I am; my attacks are barely fazing her. I’m going to have to keep my distance. This will have to be a war of attrition. Soldier #1: Where are all the damn Mrovians? I’m getting bored. Soldier #2: One just went speeding by! He knocked me off the ramp! Soldier #1: Oh, nice one, man. First you make a fool of yourself and now you go blamin’ the wind…If only we still had our damn Scouters. Yuki: You call yourself a Saiyan? Fight me, you coward! Yuki: That can’t be all your power. Cuber: You’re a lot stronger than your father was, I’ll give you that. Yuki: Why are you surprised, monkey? You should already know about me. Hasn’t your friend told you anything? Cuber: What are you talking about? Yuki: I must confess, I do find it odd that there are two monkeys in this area of space, so far from home. Frieza blew up your homeworld all those years ago, and that was in his territory halfway across the universe. Why did you end up in my father’s empire? Cuber: What does it matter to you? Yuki: I haven’t seen my mother in more than a decade. She went with my father to Mrov, and, like the rest of them, never came back. Don’t know why I expected it. Now I’m stuck living under the tyranny of my uncle. Thanks for that. Cuber: So Chaiva is your mother... Yuki: You should have been prepared for this. I know she told you about me. She must have. Cuber: She knows about you?! Yuki: Tell me what you did to her! Is she still alive? Did you make her your whore? Cuber: You’ll never find out. You’re not leaving this planet. Yuki: I don’t think you quite appreciate the situation you’ve gotten yourself into, monkey. Fighting you, I can see how my father would succumb to such power, for he never held the passion for battle as we do. Yet, it appears that you’ve slacked off in your training since murdering him. You’ve grown too content with your power. Moreover, it has become abundantly clear that you cannot stop me. What a pity. You dishonor our species. Cuber: Our species? By your own logic, you’re a monkey too. Yuki: I’m not the one groveling in the dirt. Yuki: Now, monkey, fight me as if your life depends on it. Enough playing around! 'Chapter 3: And The Horse You Rode In On' Yuki: Get up, wretch! You think you can insult my father’s memory by putting on such a weak show? Yuki: If you cannot offer me a better challenge, I will just have to pull the life out of you right here. It will be agonizingly slow; I promise you that. Cuber: So this is how I die. Pretty ironic, isn’t it? I made it this far only to be killed by the child of my lifelong enemy and...my best friend. Cuber: But Chaiva...Baochoi... I won’t ever see them again. I never even got to say goodbye… Cuber: No… Yuki: Don’t make me laugh. It’s hopeless. I’ve won this fight. Yuki: So, you’ve finally achieved the state beyond a Super Saiyan. I would have expected you to have reached it sooner. Yuki: No matter; you are still nothing compared to me. Yuki: Looks like you finally ran out of steam. Now I will make sure to enjoy this. Soldier #3: Hey! What the hell?! Who are you?! Soldier #4: Captain, we’ve got an enemy spy in our midst! Naro: Form up! Now who the hell do you think you are, kid? This ain't no place for you to be. How’d you get here? Ledas: That power's awesome! I've got goosebumps! Soldier #4: Hey, brat! Listen up! The captain's talkin’ to ya! Kirka: Look at that tail, Naro. He's a Saiyan! Naro: That makes sense. I was wondering why he didn't look like those damn photosynthesizers. Kirka: He must be that other warrior's son. Be careful trying to fight him! Use extreme caution! Ledas: Huh? Which warrior? Who’s fighting out there anyways? Naro: You mean you don’t even know? I find that hard to believe. Kirka: Never trust a monkey! Ledas: Look, I don’t care about you guys. You’re all really weak. I’m more interested in the fight going on over there. One of the powers is fading fast. That must mean it’s over. I’m gonna challenge the winner! Kirka: An ape like you could never challenge the Empress! You would be vaporized immediately. Ledas: Ooh, an empress? Is she really strong? Naro: Stronger than you could imagine. But you won’t be facing her. You’ll have to get through me first. That’s not happenin'. Ledas: Alright, show me whatcha got. Naro: I’ll knock your teeth out! 'Chapter 4: True Love Waits' Yuki: Another monkey?! Are you serious? And this one knows how to perform that trick as well. Unbelievable. Where are they coming from? Ledas: That other guy’s a Super Saiyan too. It felt like he was about as strong as me, and he was beating her before his energy ran out. Yuki: Impossible! Ledas: Psh, that was nothing special. Watch this. Yuki: So tell me, are you his son? Have you come here to vanquish me and save Daddy all by yourself? Ledas: Huh? What? Who? Yuki: The other monkey. You’re too young to have been born when Frieza vaporized your species’ homeworld. That means you must be his son. Ledas: I dunno who that other guy is. I just sensed a couple big powers over here, so I came to watch you and him fight. I was watching some of it with your soldiers. That was pretty awesome. But then I had to kill them so I could come fight you myself. Yuki: Insolent beast. You’ve left everything up to me. I am going to hurt you for what you did to my soldiers. Ledas: Ooh, you’re a real pleasant lady. You must be the empress. Yuki: I am Yuki, Empress of the Planet Trade Organization, and I will not be mocked by a stinking monkey! Ledas: Cool, looks like I found a girl Frieza. Yuki: How dare you speak of me in such base terms?! I am the daughter of Emperor Nitro. Don’t you dare compare me to that loathsome worm! Ledas: Mhm, mhm. You know, I fought Cooler once. That was intense. Your uncle was pretty strong. Yuki: Liar! He would have ground you to dust, boy. Do not boast so recklessly in my presence. Do you take me for some common housewife? Ledas: I sensed you fighting earlier. You’re gonna have to power up a lot more if you wanna to beat me. Can you even do that? Do it. I’m not afraid of you. Yuki: Very well, little man. You’ll regret this. If I do power up to my next form, you will have no chance against me. Ledas: Yeah, yeah, yeah… let’s see what you got, Miss Empress Lady. Ledas: Uh-oh… I really probably shouldn’t have allowed that! Hey! What the heck?! Your hair looks like mine! Yuki: I know. I get that from my mother. Ledas: I bet you got your ugliness from her t– Yuki: You are the first person to witness this form… not even Kirka has seen me power up to this level. You’re in for a rare treat. The pain will be unbearable… but isn’t that what you wanted? Tell me your name, monkey, before I obliterate you. Ledas: My name’s Ledas. Yuki: You have done well to push me this far, Ledas… but it’s time for you to go. Goodbye. Quoeyg: Cuber. Cuber: What is it, Quoeyg? I’m kind of dying here. Quoeyg: We have been observing the fighting on Typhon. Cuber: Then you know that there’s no point in sending anyone else out here. Nitro’s daughter is too strong; it must be… Chaiva’s DNA. This other Super Saiyan doesn’t look like he’ll last much longer either. Quoeyg: I contacted you to inform you that not all hope is lost. Cuber: Wait, what do you mean? Quoeyg: The engineers of that outpost were developing fusion devices, which have been tested on various fauna with successful results. These devices can merge two beings into one, and the abilities of the resulting entity are drastically magnified. You must go to the Typhon facility immediately if you hope to stop Yuki. Cuber: You’re telling me to fuse with the kid? Are the effects permanent? Quoeyg: They are not. Removal of the device should restore each of you to your original forms. Cuber: Alright, I’m on my way. Yuki: Impertinent ape! How did you know to do that? Ledas: I think I know my geography pretty damn well. Yuki: You’re a dead monkey! Ledas: Well, that could have gone a lot better… Oh well, guess it’s time to run. 'Chapter 5: Splicer No Splicing' Yuki: Where are you, monkey?! Perhaps I expected too much of him. No matter. Whether he’s out there hiding or dead, it won’t make a difference. This planet has no further use. Yuki: Found you. Now, let’s see if you can handle but a sliver of my power. Yuki: Do you really think detonating it up here will save you? Not a chance. You have no hope, either way. Cuber: I’m in. Quoeyg: I am sending the appearance of the device as well as the instructions for its use to your neural implant. Cuber: Found ‘em. Quoeyg: Make haste, Cuber. The boy– Cuber: I know. I can feel his power dropping. Yuki: Come out, coward! Face me! Kirka: Her power is unbelievable… no one can stop her like that… not even her uncle, heh… Kirka: Heheheh, what have we got here? Knocked out, too. Perfect. The Empress will undoubtedly forgive my earlier failure if I take out the brat. Today’s my lucky day! Ledas: I dunno about that. Ledas: Oh no, that other guy’s headed right for us. He probably doesn’t realize we’re here… Ledas: What are you do– Cubas: It still hurts all over. I was hoping this fusion would at least heal me a little. Quoeyg: Your wounds may not have healed, but the merging does give you the advantage, even as weak as you two were before. Cubas: You’re done. 'Chapter 6: I Would Have Been Your Daddy' Yuki: What are you? You both combined together. How did you do that?! Cubas: No, too easy. Yuki: STOP! YOU FOOL! STOP IT! Cubas: You deserve it. Cubas: I can still sense you, so get up. Yuki: What does it matter? You’ll kill me anyways. Cubas: That’s right. Cubas: Any last words? Or are you too much like your father? Yuki: Look at me, monkey! Yuki: Now I win. Cubas: What… what did you do?! Yuki: Just a minute or so… You’re late. This place will be gone in a few seconds, and you with it. I, on the other hand, will survive in space, and my father will finally be avenged. There is nothing you can– Cubas: Say hello to your father for me. 'Chapter 7: DON’T GO HOME' 'Chapter 8:' 'Chapter 9: Bedtime' Trivia *This story was brought about by KidVegeta and Hyper Zergling texting one another with story ideas during a power outage. That's why it is so good. *Though it's the last chapter, Bedtime was the first chapter written for this story. *In fact, Bedtime was written before this story was even named. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration Category:Canon Respecting Category:Stories Featuring Ledas Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta